


Bargain

by subversivegrrl



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, PWP, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subversivegrrl/pseuds/subversivegrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carol has goodies and naughty ideas for Daryl.  Written for <i>TheCarylDaily</i>’s “Naughty/Nice” Valentine's Day fanfiction/fanart challenge on Tumblr.  (I picked both Naughty and Nice.)  Prompts: Nice - chocolate; Naughty - masturbation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bargain

“ _I’ve got a surprise for you_ ,” Carol sang as she ducked under the sheet into their cell. “Something wonderful and unexpected and yummy.” She held out the bag, and said, “Pick one. If you don’t like what you get you can pick again.” 

Daryl swung his legs down off the bunk and stuck his hand into the bag, coming out with a sphere about the size of a cherry tomato, wrapped in a twist of shiny red cellophane. “ _Chocolate_!” he said, gawking. “Ain’t seen much of that in a while. Where’d you get it?” 

“Glenn found a whole jar full on the front desk in that lawyer’s office you guys went through last week. I think the red ones are dark chocolate - is that okay? I’ve got blue ones and green ones and white ones, too, they’re all different. Guess he held out on you, didn’t he!” Carol chattered, as Daryl’s forehead creased in a small frown. “Anyway, he had a special request for me - he apparently got a little too, um, frisky with Maggie’s favorite bra, and he wanted to see if I could fix it, so I told him I’d do it in return for some of the chocolate he came back with.” 

Daryl tilted his head and half-closed one eye, looking at her with a hint of suspicion. “Ain’t that somethin’ you woulda done anyway?” 

“You can keep that to yourself, Dixon,” Carol said with a sly smile. “It was a tough negotiation, but I think we both ended up satisfied with the deal. Glenn doesn’t ever need to know I would have done it for free if he’d asked. Now, are you going to eat that, or just admire it all day?” 

Before she was done asking, he had it unwrapped and popped the entire thing into his mouth. His face lit up with delight, and he closed his eyes and moaned as the chocolate melted and the flavor flooded his tongue. “Mmf. Mam, vatf _goog_ ,” he mumbled around his mouthful.

Carol couldn’t help but grin at the euphoric look on Daryl’s face. She’d practically run from Glenn and Maggie’s cell after delivering the repaired bra, eager to share the wealth and see the smile the treat would put on his face. This blissed-out Daryl was completely irresistible, and she surrendered to an overwhelming need to kiss him.

Setting aside the bag of chocolates, she put her hand on Daryl’s leg, and stepped in between his knees. His eyes opened in surprise, but his hands came up and caught her around the waist just as she settled herself on his lap. A small smile crossed his face, and he tipped his head up as she leaned into him, just touching her lips to his. That first gentle brush sent a shiver through every inch of her, and she pressed harder, and felt his mouth open, his tongue gliding out to slick between her lips. 

“Mmm,” she murmured, “I was wrong - milk chocolate, not dark.” Her hands slid up from his shoulders to cup his jaw, her mouth tasting him and the sweetness and the heat of their kisses. One of these days, she thought, she’d love nothing more than to be able spend an entire glorious day making out with Daryl, just reveling in the sheer joy of kissing and touching him. He could be so sweet and gentle with her, and patient, like there was nothing more pressing for him to do than stroking her skin, kissing her neck, holding her in his arms. Not to say that there wasn’t definitely a more heady version of Daryl, too, and she loved that one just as much - the one who savagely gripped her hips and devoured her like she was his final meal, who whispered urgently to her in the dark, _you want more? want me to fuck you hard?_ and growled when she whispered back, _yes, more, harder_. They were both Daryl, the yang and yin of him, and she craved both parts equally. 

She loved how he demanded things of her in bed, _now_ and _tell me_ , felt the need burn through her to give him all of that and more, but she also wished she could help him find the place where he would ask for what he needed. She wanted to be his _more_ and _right there_ and _yes, that’s it._

She shifted on his lap, moving to straddle his thighs, her knees on the bed, winding her arms around his neck and feeling his heart thumping in sync with hers. She put her lips to his ear, asking, “Do we have some time?” He nodded and drew her legs up around him, lifting the hem of her shirt and peeling it off over her head, sliding his fingertips down the back of her pants to stroke the curve of her ass, brushing his lips against her collarbone. She brought her hands to the buttons of his shirt and dipped her head to drop kisses on his mouth, teasingly, one per button. He chased her lips, but she dodged and flirted and refused to be caught, while she divested him of his shirt, letting it fall to the mattress. Finally he picked her up by the waist and rolled them both over, dropping her on the bed and pinning her down with one leg. 

She grinned up at him, biting her lip, and he groaned at the sight of her, topless and flushed, eyes sparkling. Her hand moved stealthily between them, and she stroked the length of his cock through the fabric with the tip of her finger, making him gulp and swear, his eyes gone narrow and dark. 

“What would you say if I told you I wanted today to be ladies’ choice, Daryl?” she said, her voice coy. 

He grinned wolfishly and said, “Always ladies’ choice, if I got anything to say about it.” 

“Be careful what you say,” Carol said softly, running her nails gently up his chest. “I’m in a very literal mood today.” 

He let his own hand rest on her stomach, his fingers toying with the button of her pants, and considered the spark in her eyes before answering. “I figure I can take whatever you got in mind to dish out.” He knew she had her limits, just as he did, and that no matter what he agreed to in the moment, she’d read in a second if it was more than he could truly stand, and would never push him past that point. She was tied into him in a way he could never have contemplated a few years ago - as connected as one of his own limbs, just as he was to her. He thought it should have terrified him to be that vulnerable, yet somehow it was reassuring.

She slid up in the bed, and he turned to sit at the edge, waiting to see what she had planned. She ducked her head, almost embarrassed, as she sought the right words. “I feel like… I’m taking classes in the school of you. Every time we’re together I’m learning something new. And I love it. I love touching you and seeing you respond, and knowing it’s good for you. So what I want… is for you to show me what you like. How you… touch yourself.”

Daryl’s mouth worked like a beached fish. “You want…”

“I want to ...watch you make yourself come, Daryl.” Carol’s breath stuttered a little over that last phrase, and she felt a little molten pool gather in her belly. 

He twitched as a shiver coursed through him, and his eyes seemed to gleam a little brighter. “Kinda kinky of you, don’t you think?” 

Carol thought she probably blushed from the toes of her boots to the roots of her hair. “Maybe, for us. I just… god, you’re so beautiful when you’re losing it, but most of the time I can’t concentrate because…” She could feel the color intensify in her face. He half-turned toward her and grabbed her calf, pulling her down on the bed and leaning over to cover her mouth with his, rubbing his bare chest against her erect nipples. His tongue danced over her lips, swirled into her open mouth, teasing her, making her squirm with want beneath him. 

Just at the point she was about to abandon any thought of watching, wanting only to have him on her and in her, he pulled back and whispered in her ear, “One condition. You watch me, I get to watch you too. ‘S only fair.” 

She nodded, eagerly, the mental images flooding through her. “Okay. This time, both of us. I may reserve the right to request a solo exhibition, though.”

He shook his head in admiration. “Glenn’s lucky he didn’t lose that whole damn’ jar of chocolates to you. Here you’re practically humpin’ my leg and you’re still thinkin’ of the angles.” He eased back from her to lean against the end of the bunk, his eyes speculative, considering. “How do you want this to go?”

“I want you to… go slow. I’m not talking about you ‘rubbin’ one out’,” Carol said, dropping her voice low in a bad imitation of Daryl’s own drawl. “I mean if you had all the time in the world and no interruptions… how you would, well, get yourself off?”

This time it was Daryl’s cheeks that turned a dull red. “Jesus, you’re bold. Well, you gotta figure - if I’m in a state where I’d need that, there’d be a reason. Like, I saw somethin’ that got me worked up.”

“Like what?” Carol was starting to enjoy this little lesson. “Like maybe if you walked past and caught sight of me getting undressed?” She slipped over the edge of the bunk and turned away from him, bending at the waist to unfasten her boots and kick them off. As she straightened, she looked over her shoulder and saw that Daryl’s eyes were fixed on her backside, as she’d intended they would be. “And then maybe if I did this?” She popped the button on her pants and unzipped them, then hooked her thumbs into the waistband and dragged it down to reveal the top of her lavender bikinis. She shot another look at him and wiggled her ass, letting the fabric slide just a few inches lower. 

“Yeah, that’s good.” His voice was deeper, husky. She turned and saw that he had cupped his hand around his erection through the heavy fabric of his cargos and was squeezing it rhythmically. 

She moved back toward him and let her pants drop around her knees, lifting her feet one at a time to allow the fabric to pool on the floor, leaving her in only the wisp of pale nylon. She raised her hand to one breast and palmed it, rubbing the nipple in circles. “Would that be enough - visual stimulation, do you think?”

In answer, Daryl yanked his zipper down, allowing his erect cock to spring free and grasping it firmly in his hand. He dragged his hand slowly from base to tip, releasing it for only a second before wrapping his hand around the shaft again, tugging it, and letting his fingers slide upward, slipping over the head and back down. “Hey,” he rasped, pointing his chin at her, “remember our deal - you, too.”

Carol was watching him, enthralled. He was so rough, his fist clenched around himself, gripping and pulling. She slid back onto the bunk, never taking her eyes off his hand. When Daryl spoke, she startled, and looked up to meet his eyes. They were dark and fierce on hers, and she felt a wave of heat flood upward through her body. _This is what you agreed to, Carol. Time to pay up._

She pulled her knees up, planting her feet on the mattress, and slipped one hand down between her legs, petting herself through the thin material, transfixed by the vision of his busy hand, trying to find a matching rhythm of her own.

He paused in mid-stroke. “Panties off, babe. Otherwise I’m not gettin’ the full effect.” 

“You, too, then,” she replied. “Pants off - or at least down.” She fought the urge to laugh out loud. _This was the craziest, hottest thing she’d ever been a part of._ “Actually - down, I think. Keep your boots on.”

Daryl caught the edge of hilarity in her voice and snickered, mumbling, “Damn kinky-ass woman. Never woulda guessed,” but he moved to comply, lifting up and shoving his pants down around his knees. “Now you.” 

She raised up onto her knees and peeled her panties down to her thighs, then rocked back and pulled them over her knees, letting them drop to her ankles before she withdrew one foot, catching the scrap of fabric on her toes and flicking it down the bunk to land on Daryl’s chest.

“Fuck,” he groaned. “Just when I think you couldn’t be any hotter…” He grabbed the piece of nylon and brought it to his nose, inhaling deeply. “Don’t think you’ll be gettin’ these back any time soon.” 

_Oh, lord_ , Carol thought, _he wouldn’t…_ Except yes, of course he would. As she watched, Daryl palmed her favorite pair of undies and wrapped them around his erection, sliding the silky fabric over his skin. His eyes rolled up and his head dropped backward, like the bones of his neck had turned to rubber. He seemed to have lost all notion of watching her. 

The tendons in his hand shifted beneath the skin, and the muscles of his forearm rippled as he dropped her panties into his lap and worked his bare hand around his cock, twisting his wrist savagely and sliding his palm up to the flared head. She saw a slick of moisture bead over the tip just as his fingers reached it, capturing the natural lubricant and adding it to his stroke. His free hand cupped his balls, rolling and squeezing them in time with the firm motion on his shaft. She looked up and saw him watching her through narrowed eyes, and his chin lifted toward her, urging her to continue her own exploration.

“ _Fingers. Now,_ ” he demanded. A bolt of desire coursed through her again, from her toes to her flaming cheeks, and she leaned back against the rail, knees agape, slipping her fingers between her legs and into the slippery furrow there. Her thumb settled over her clit, and her other hand came down to spread her lips wide, stretching the hood over the swollen nub below and exposing herself to his avid gaze. She’d never felt more wanton, her skin charged with electricity under his steady eyes. She began to circle the tip of her thumb around her clit, and slid two fingers inside herself, pressing them deeply, rhythmically, and her hips rose and fell in involuntary response. She could feel Daryl’s pace change to mirror her own, and she caught his eyes, biting her lip as he nodded, silently encouraging her.

They were locked on each other now, the room silent but for their gasping breaths, soft moans and whimpers, and the sounds of hands on slippery flesh. Carol’s mouth hung open, panting, and she shuddered at the sight of Daryl licking his lips, staring at her as though he wanted to swallow her whole.

“ _Close, baby. Come with me_?” he growled, and Carol felt her own orgasm surge to the edge. She nodded, and quickened her pace. Daryl’s hand jerked furiously, and he stiffened and threw his head back, seizing himself in a death grip as he came, spurting over his hand. His clenched fist relaxed, and he stroked himself in time with the slowing pulses of his cock, his chest shuddering with the aftershocks.

The sight of him, so abandoned and open, sent an overpowering, toe-curling blast of pleasure soaring through her body, and she came with an explosion that rocked her to the core. She collapsed limply in the corner and gasped for air, feeling like her brain was starved for oxygen, and she chuckled faintly as she heard Daryl doing the same.

“Remind me next time that ‘ladies’ choice’ could be dangerous to my health?” Daryl wheezed. 

After a few moments, Carol crawled down the bunk and curled up against his chest. “Don’t lie, you loved it,” she purred. “Thank you, by the way. I know you couldn’t have been entirely comfortable with that - at least not at first. Now I have lots of good material for the next time you’re out for a couple of days on a run and I get lonely.” She looked up at him and winked, then looked again. “Daryl, are you _blushing_? After _that_?” The tips of his ears were scarlet, and he turned his face away from her, but she could see that the corner of his mouth was curled up in a grin.

“I just ain’t used to havin’ someone look at me like that, like I was some kinda… I dunno, centerfold or somethin’.” He sounded simultaneously amused and deeply embarrassed.

“Well, _get_ used to it, Mister,” she said, snuggling closer to him. “I intend to keep treating you like my own personal porn stash when you’re away, if you don’t object. And you can’t tell me you won’t do the same.” 

“When’d you get such a dirty mind, anyway?” Daryl teased, running his fingers over her skin. 

“About the time I started... well, thinking about you that way.” Carol felt herself flush a bit at the memory of some of the times she’d watched him working in the sun, sweat glistening on his skin, his strong hands… “Mm, mm,” she murmured. “Lots of lovely little pictures in my head, and naughty thoughts to go with them.”

“Sounds like you got some other, uh, fantasies you been cookin’ up?” Daryl sounded intrigued.. 

“Could be. You game to test some of them out sometime?” And she laughed happily as he caught her up in his arms and bent his lips to her ear, whispering a few ideas of his own.


End file.
